


The Guardian

by SomniumUltra



Category: Elemental - Fandom, Original Work, Science Fiction - Fandom, Super powers - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Archaeology, Elementals, F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, Genocide, Good versus Evil, Hacking, Hiding in Plain Sight, Humans kinda suck, I'm Bad At Tagging, Imprisonment, Learning Powers, Modern Era, New Friends, Non humans, Old Friends, POV Multiple, Possible Love Triangle, Saving the World, Science, Science Fiction, Unrequited Love, World Domination, Wrongful Imprisonment, crazyness, delusions of grandeur, female hero, trying to fit in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomniumUltra/pseuds/SomniumUltra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrongfully locked away after capturing her demented brother she spends eons with nothing but her memories but after a freak storm opens the way for her to be found and of course her brother breaks free.  She now has to find and re capture him before he can destroy mankind.  Of course she has to learn about the new world she has awaken to and learn to trust her new friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing. I've had this idea bobbing around in my head since I was 13 and as of this post I'm 28. Let me know what y'all think. 
> 
> All my character have a huge backstory a product of it being in my head so long, not all will make it into Here so I will be adding little tidbits in my notes.
> 
> Also I'm a bad speller(i have audio photonic dyslexia and it makes thing difficult sometimes) I try to find them before I post but I do miss some. I'm also doing this on my phone. So bear with me. Please

It was just days ago that the huge storm hit and now there’s this awful noise coming from the opening of the cave. Or at least it was the opening before the Others sealed it. Oh how long ago that was. And here I am stuck in this tomb, sealed, unable to move let alone open it from inside. I just lay here and let my memories swarm me till I go back to my long slumber.

My memories begin to flood over my mind. I’m at the birth of my brother. His hair dark as raven's feathers and eyes a deep brown like the earth around him that he would soon conquer. My mother, fair haired, her skin milky white and eyes as bright and deep as the ocean. Her hand touching my face welcoming me as she shows me my new little brother. Her hands are as soft as silk, her smile as warm as the sun. My father comes closer, his hair as dark as the night sky with flashes of red in the candlelight and eyes just as dark, takes my new brother in his arms so he can to show him to the world, as is the custom. His arms are as round as an oak tree but he holds him with such tenderness it almost seems unreal. He announces my new brother as Damen. What a happy time.

Of course it wasn’t always so. My mother and father were never suppose to married. She was from the Nen tribe, my father from the Divakar. They said that it would ruin the "purity" of the peoples. But they ran away and married anyway. Ha, purity of the tribes, my brother born of Water and Fire and yet he is of the Earth, our younger sister with hair as white as snow and eyes so blue they seem as clear as the air above is of the Sky. And then there’s me, with my hair dark as the earth with its flashes of red and eyes as green as the grass that grows in the richest of soil, I am born of no tribe and yet all. I wonder what they would make of me. Only a handful of those like me have ever been known. It’s not unknown that those even of the same tribe can at times have a child of another, but it’s so rare. And they are often sent at the first opportunity to their people so they can learn how to use their gifts.

Now my mother would never to let any one of us go and live with any others tribes or people. My poor father, he tried his best to show Damen the ways of the Mahkah, but at last he had to enlist the help of our Mahkah neighbors. They were close enough that he could go there and learn then return home. My sister on the other hand is of the Aolani. They roam the earth in there floating cities never staying too long in one place, which explains why she was always in trouble over one thing or the other. Her mind always moving. Poor mother, she never had a chance, she would be teaching her one thing and Aerial would be off as soon as mother’s back was turned. Fortunately her suffering was soon brought to an end when the Aolani came and one of the families agreed to stay and teach Aerial until she was of age.

Ah Aireon, my closest friend. His was the family that taught my sister. He was tall and skinny, yet strong. A very common trait of the Aolani. His hair was like that of my sister, white and eyes as bright and blue as the sky. We were of the same age, but he had no brothers or sisters, so he spent most of his time playing with me and Damen. Not my sister though. Guess she was much too young. Me and him being the same age of ten we spent the most time together. He would try to teach me how to move the air but I soon knew more than he. I seemed to soak in the air around me. My thoughts moving it however I wished.

My brother. He was always the jealous type. He never would let me, Aireon or even our sister be alone together for even a moment. He would either hit us with stones or move the earth under us until we gave him our undivided attention. Sometimes me and Aireon would bribe Aerial with some treats to go spend time with Damen so that we could work on our gifts or to just be. It never would last long. He would grow bored with her, after all he was six and she was four but it would still give us a small moment of peace to do as we wished.

Ha my sister. Singing one of mother’s songs. She wanted so bad to be like mother.

I remember asking mother why she sings her songs when the water will still do what it’s asked. She told me:  
”Well, the water likes to dance, but you can’t dance without a song. “

You could hardly find a day that you would find my mother without her singing or humming some song. The Others would come from many lands and many miles to see my mother so she could heal them, either with herbs are with her gift. All the while singing. It seemed like every ailment would have its own song. I think it was a way for her to remember what she had to be fixed and how much it would take for each one. How I miss her songs. I never could quite understand what she was singing about though. She always sung in the old language.

Hmm my father. Even though he was as strong as stone, he was as gentle as a feather. I don’t think he would even hurt a fly. He was always happy, which was almost always followed by one of his boisterous laughs. He always would see the bright side of things even when you would you think your world was coming to an end. Ha, but he thought he had the best green thumb in all the Divakar. That is until he found mother watering his plants, while singing one of her songs. What a day that was. He moped around the whole day until super, when mother gave him his favorite meal. It was such a horrid meal. It smelled like rotting meat and was so spicy that it made our mouths burn like fire. But it was a small price to pay to have our happy father back.

He was one of the strongest and bravest of all the Sun. They would fight in many of the battles of the Others. And he tried his best to teach Damen the ways of Divakar even though he was of Mahkah. He was always quite impressed at how he would blend his Mahkah gifts with the ways of Divakar. Of course then Damen would have to then try it on me, Aerion and Aerial. But father said he was still young and that he would grow out of it.

How wrong my father was. Damen grew worse. He soon became so preoccupied with the Others that he grew paranoid of them. He would say that they were no better than the animals and as such should bend down to us or be exterminated. Most of what he said would make no sense to any of us. We even had the other tribes come and talk to him, to convince him of his wrong thoughts. But he would hear none of it, convinced that he was right and that we were blinded to the danger of the others. He tried to convince father of his "truth" as he called it. But father would hear none of it grew tired of his words and threw him out of the house.

I didn’t hear from Damen until Aerials wedding. She was so beautiful. She was only 15 but she had the wisdom of someone twice her age. Mother was in tears as are all mothers when one of her children are about to leave the home to make one of their own. Her groom was of the Aolani. He too was young only 16 but he was strong and we knew that he would take good care of our most loved Aerial.

Father was beaming. Me and mother were afraid if he was any happier her would burst into flames and that we would have to go and pour water on him. The wedding was perfect. All of our friends came. Fathers friends of the Divakar, and mothers of the Nen and then the ones that taught Damen his gifts.

Damen. He came in all his wretchedness during the feast. Shouting that any who dares to defies him are doomed to be like the Others. Father was so ashamed and told him to leave or he would suffer his punishment. Of course Damen refused. Father was about to strike, but Damen quickly loosened the earth below him and father fell and Damen closed the earth above him so he would not be freed. Mother screamed in horror as she saw what her son had done to father and quickly grabbed the water in the river that was close by and was about to strike him but Damen again moved the earth but this time to defend. He raised the earth so that the water hit it and sheltered him from the blow. What he did not see was that I also grabbed some water and while he was focused on mother's’ wrath, I hit him with so much force he was forced to let go of his shield of earth. Me and mother focused all our effort on Damen. Hitting him so hard that he was going into the earth itself. It felt very fitting after what he had done to father. Aerial and her new husband were leading the wedding guests away from the ensuing fight. They got most of the people away, when we ran out of river.

Mother was exhausted with the amount of power she used as she sat by the huge gaping hole where my brother use to be. I could hear the water moving under the earth. Aerion came to check on me and mother when the ground began to tremble. Mother began to cry. She knew she could no longer fight. I had Aerion move mother to safer ground. She tried to fight Aerion but she was just too weak. Aerion tried to get me to come with him even though; I think he knew I wouldn’t. Someone had to make sure that everyone could get away safely. There were still some around, watching. I suppose they wanted to see what was to happen next. My brother shot out of the earth, bringing some of it with him. He threw the earth at me. But I brushed it away. Did he forget I can use all the four gifts? I struck him with fire, then earth as I flew around him. He tried to catch me by moving the earth under him but I was too fast. I have never moved so fast in all my life. I got lost in this small moment remembering what it felt like. It was as though I could feel everything around me, that it was all just soaking into my skin. Then a sharp pain surged through me. It was Damen. He had hit me with a large piece of earth. I came crashing to the earth below. Then everything went black.

As I came to, I could hear my brother speaking his nonsense. I heard mother scream. I forced opened my eyes and saw my brother holding our mother by the neck choking her as he opened up the earth right by where father fell. Then the horror of seeing him throw our mother down the hole and covering it. OUR MOTHER. He killed our mother who gave us life. With my rage I was finally able to get up but I was too late. He left with a few from the other tribes.

The next two years seemed to be a millennia. He started to attack the Others and they enlisted our help. Of course we were going to help. It was one of our own attacking them. How could we ever say no? I joined our army against my brother. So did my sister, her husband, Hadi and my dear friend Aerion. We fought together trying our hardest to bring down my brother and his horde. Time after time we would get so close to capturing him but he seemed to always be just out of reach. His Army grew it seemed daily. Every time we diminished his men he would somehow come back with even more. Some would be from the tribes and even some from the Others. I never truly understood how some of the Others would serve him. I suppose it was out of fear. After all he would kill them by the thousands in every battle. But still with the numbers of the Others they could have fought beside us. We were after all trying to save them. And we did.  
I’ll never forget the day we caught Damen. It was such a beautiful day, the sun warm on our backs but with a cool refreshing breeze. The wind blew through my hair cooling the dew that had collected on my skin. My body and mind ready for any attack. Aerion stood to my right and my sister to my left. It was like every other battle we had prepared for yet some how it still felt so different. The Others had grown tired of all of us. I think they thought that we all would somehow all turn against them, even after all that we had gone through together. I don’t think I will ever understand it.

Fire blazing in my hands we flew in the air. My sister and Aerion causing the worst storm I have ever seen. Lighting and twisting wind that the world has never seen before, striking and throwing the enemy on the ground. They would separate the army ahead of ours so that the Others could attack more easily. Those of us with the gifts would then fight. Fire, earth, water and air all being thrown around. From the outside I’m sure it seemed to be chaotic. But it was no more than any other fight. In the chaos that ensued I saw him, my brother. I could feel the rage burn inside me. This war had gone on long enough. We fought, it was like every time before. But somehow I caught up to him. Aerion blew a strong gust of wind at him while I hit him with the earth and I held it on him. I put all my strength into it to hold that earth on him till someone could grab him. The Lord of the Aolani took hold of him then proceeded to take him to one of their sky cities so that he could not escape until we and the Others could hold a trail on him.

The trial only took a few days. He was of course found guilty of many crimes against not only the Others but to our own people as well. It was a day of great sadness. I felt for my brother, after all I loved him, he was my blood. But I could not forget what he had done and he had to pay for his crimes. The Aolani, the most advanced of all the tribes had devised a way to hold him in stasis and completely unable to use his powers to free himself. He wouldn’t die but instead have to be alone for the rest of time, only hearing time go by. Also so that Others could remember our great triumph that. It looked like a stone statue. In fact it looks just like him. There was an inscription on the bottom that told us of his crimes and why he had been punished so. The Others seemed to really like this, but grew afraid that he could be released. Of course the Aolani told that could only be done by a certain key, one that they would hold onto in their floating city. They seem to calm down, but you could still see a uneasiness in their faces.

The time grew near for Damen to be put in his stone coffin as it were. We had found a suitable cave, one that we could cave in if need be and no harm would come to those inside, namely my brother. Some of the leaders of the Others were there, as well as I, Aerion and the leader of the Aolani, and a few of those from the other tribes who wanted to make sure my brother was sealed in stone. My sister could not come though; she couldn’t bear to watch, even though he had killed our dear mother, father and countless friends. They were the closest to each other, which I guess why it was so hard to see his betrayal. But she was in the good hands of her husband who stood by her the whole time and would comfort her when she was at her worst.

As time went by I could see the Others growing restless. I suppose they were anxious to get this over with after such a long and tiresome war. The time had come. Me and Aerion took hold of my brother and forced him into the coffin. He never said a word to me or really any of us. I guess he knew it would do no good. As I closed it though, he had the biggest smile I have ever seen on his face. Bigger than fathers yet not as warm and bright but instead dark and twisted, as if he knew one day he would find a way to escape and kill everyone here. But he never would, the Aolani made sure of that the coffin made the use of any gift useless. It’s almost as though it removes it.  
I just stared at the stone coffin. It seemed to be forever. I heard the tribes leave only Aerion and the others remained. I felt someone grab hold of me. I turned to see who would grab me so hard and forcibly. Thinking it was a follower of my brother I went to strike them but it was the Others who had imprisoned my brother here. I looked around and saw Aerion being taken away he tried to fight them off but tied his hands so he was unable to make a wind or any kind of defense for him or me. I tried to move earth then fire but they kept my hands still and was unable to move anything.

They took me to the center of the room and uncovered another coffin. One that looked just like me with the inscription: Incase the evil shall escape and bring ruin to the earth, she shall lie here. I knew then that I would share the same fate as my brother. Although I caught him and placed him in his coffin I would share in his punishment. They then sealed the cave chamber. I could still hear them outside. Talking to Aerion, then a scream. Aerion screamed in agony as though he had been run through. I began to cry knowing my dear friend was no more.

The others started to speak again, of war. They planned on killing every last tribe so that this could never happen again. Another war, one of fear. Had we not proved ourselves trustworthy? They now feared us because of what my brother had done. I wished I had killed him that day I had that earth on him. It would have been nothing to crush him or to bury him as he did to our mother and father. I only hadn’t because he was blood and no matter how evil and twisted he was nothing could change that.

I now realized I could hear nothing but silence. I can hear the wind, now the ocean. Before it had been muffled, but now it was so much clearer. Wait I hear someone speaking. What strange words. I can hear them moving about the chamber. They’re over by my brother now. One is calling out in such excitement. Another comes his words too are filled with excitement. One seams to not know where to go first he just running around shouting. Some are becoming clearer but I still can't make much sense of them. Ah, he’s speaking mine. Sort of he says many wrong like a young child would. Now he’s close to me. The echo of the cave is gone now. I guess cause he so close to me. He calls out and the other rushes over. He has such a lovely voice. But after who knows how long I guess any voice would sound so good. I hear scraping, now clicking. Did they find the key or are they just going to try to pry it open. I feel air. How can this be? The light is so bright. I can’t see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nen- Ancient Waters  
> Divakar-The Sun  
> Mahkah-Earth  
> Aolani- Cloud from heaven.


	2. Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing a new perspective on what was going on in the last chapter. This is a different pov.

Man the storm that went through camp yesterday really messed things up. We have a lot of cleanup to do. I head towards the professor Gerasimos trailer. We call him Gera for short even though I don’t think he likes it too much. Professor Gera’s has the only trailer here, the rest of us had to make due with tents and most of us did not fare too well in the storm. A lot of our stuff was thrown around. It looked like a twister went through our camp. As I got us to his trailer he was just coming out.

“Hey professor Gera, how did you do in the storm last night. It was pretty rough huh.”

“Yes Nicolai, it was probably the roughest storm I’ve been though in my poor little trailer. But she did just fine for the old bat she is.”

He had a pretty thick accent, yet still not so thick for a Greek guy. He always seemed have either a glass of something strong in one hand or a cigar in the other. Sometimes if things were pretty bad, he had both. This was apparently a day for both. He continues to talk to me between swigs and puffs from his cigar.

“How is the clean up going?”

“Oh, it’s going fine professor. Everything will be ship shape by this afternoon.”

“Good. Good. And the site? How is it?”

We have been digging on the site for a few years now. Not a lot is being found, but a few months ago we found this strange, odd looking key. It dates way before the Stone Age! It could really change our thoughts on when metal came into use.

“I was just going to head that way after I saw you”

“You should have done that first! We have spent too much time and energy on this site to have everything ruined because of one little storm.” I kinda just bent my head and snickered when he said little storm.

It was then we heard yelling for us to come quickly from the site. Me and the professor ran. Ok I ran, he ran as fast as someone could with scotch in his hand and not trying to spill a drop. I guess he wanted to delay the fact that the site was in ruins, and that the scotch would help that somehow.

As I got to where she was standing, I notice that aside from some standing water that the site was intact. So I asked one of our assistants: “The site seams to be fine Suzy, why are you yelling for us to come here so quickly? You find something in all this water or what?”

“Oh I found something Nick. But it’s not in the water.”

Just then the professor walked up puffing on his cigar. Clearly out of breath. “Well child what on earth did you find that is so important to have me run over here?”

You can see the snicker when he said run but she continued to tell us what she found. “Well as I was just about to tell Nick professor; that I was walking down around that bend there… ” The professor interrupted.

“You mean the one I said was off limits because our permit does not allow it?”

“I know you said it was off limits but I needed to get some air away from the trash heap that is our camp right now and I …” Again the professor interrupted now clearly agitated.

“Suzy I really don’t care to hear your unfounded excuses as to why you once again did not listen to me. Just tell me what did you find.”

“Ok, like I was saying; I was walking around the bend to get some air and I noticed a hole in the rock face over there. Apparently the storm loosened some of the rocks there…” The professor interrupted her once again trying to get her to get to the point. Suzy has the worst habit of telling these long drawn out stories of what and how something happened instead of just getting to the point and it annoys everyone at the site. “Yes, yes, child what is that you found? I don’t have the time or patience to hear one of your long stories when we have much more pressing things to do, such as clean up trash heap of a camp, as you called it.” She was now clearly agitated by the professor interrupting her so often. Taking a deep breath and rolling her eyes she continues.

“I was just about to tell you the good part. So I climbed up to the hole and took a peek inside and…” The professor was clearly losing his patients, but says nothing. I guess so he doesn’t want to delay the story any longer than he has to since it is clear she is going to tell us the long story anyway. I could even tell what he was thinking, it was written all over his face. “I’m never hiring an intern in their first year ever again.” Just then she caught my attention again.

“It was then I saw this huge cave. I guess it caved in or something, and there wasn’t a lot of light in there but I could barely make out these two stone statues looking things and I think some pictographs on the cave walls and...”

I turned to the professor. His eyes lit up in excitement. He turned to me.

“Go grab a flashlight and a few of the interns and go see what’s in that cave, Suzy show him where. And take some photos, I’m going to get on the phone and see if I can get our permits expanded to where the cave is and those photos may come in handy if they give any resistance. And by no means move anything till I return with the okay. Okay?”

We both nodded our heads in agreement and I ran to get another intern preferably one with some strength in their arms. If we get the go ahead they might come in handy until we get some tools to move the big rocks. I grabbed a flashlight and ran back to the site where Suzy is waiting. Along the way I see one of our strong interns and yelled at him and the two next to him to follow me. As I get closer Suzy runs to show me where she made her discovery. As she points to the hole, I run up the loose rocks. When I reach it I move some of the rocks and dirt so I can point my flashlight in.

It’s just like she said. There are two statues. Well, not really statues, more like stone coffins with a remarkably made carving on top. One in the center lying on its back and is clearly a woman. The other standing to the right of the chamber and seems to be inset in the cave wall. It’s clearly a different stone than the cave wall. It’s much lighter. Its also looks to be male. As I continue to move my light around inside I notice the walls. There are some strange pictographs on the wall but also writing. I can’t tell the language from here I’ll have to wait until we get it opened up.

I turn off my light and tell the group to stay here. I’m run to the professor to see if he made any progress in getting us permission to go inside.

I see him walk out of his trailer and he starts talking to one of the other interns here. As I continue walking up to him he holds up his hand, knowing what I want. I smile at him as he tells me.

“We have permission to remove the rocks and enter the cave. Also to use whatever means to get inside. And we can take whatever we can to catalogue them and so on.”  
The smile on my face must have been huge as I told him what I saw in the cave. I told him about the two stone coffins and his eyes opened wide clearly excited about what treasures we might find. The grin on his face seemed to stretch ear to ear, it was then I saw the intern that the professor had talked to carrying a jackhammer and another with a wheelbarrow holding chisels, hammers, pickaxes, crowbars and shovels pretty much anything we would ever need to get inside that cave. Enough for me, Suzy and the three others I had waiting at the cave opening.

As we got back to the cave the intern I saw earlier was handing out the chisels and hammers, the one holding the jackhammer had given it to our strong man of an intern Eddie for him to use. I grabbed a pickaxe and got to work loosening the large rocks above. The jackhammer made quick work of the biggest boulders making them easier for the other interns to move. It was one of those times I really wished I had earplugs but it was a small price to pay in order to get inside that cave and see what we had in store inside.

Work was slow but we made a lot of progress. By noon me and the professor could safely make it inside. The others continued to move rocks while we began to look at the writing on the walls. The writing is like nothing I have ever seen in all my life. I kept shouting in amazement at the carvings in the wall. So intricate, so finely detailed. I moved to the male coffin. His arms bound in front of him with chains. It’s clear this was not a man of good standing. To have him bound for all eternity. He must have been a very evil man. I call out to the professor and he too agrees with me.

“It’s quite fascinating. This is probably the most important thing we have found here yet! I can‘t wait to see what’s inside this thing, that’s if we can even open it.” Replied Gera

I move around the chamber taking in all that I can. The professor continues to stand at the male statue staring it down like it will somehow come to life and tell him all its secrets. I started to notice that the writing seems to have aspects of many different languages I call over to the professor who also agrees with me as I attempt to read a small text written on the wall, it didn’t make much sense to me, but I think with a little more research I could find out what it says. I turn around as the professor continues to look at the wall and I see the female. She’s laying down her hair flowing over the edges of the coffin. Her left hand laid gently to rest on her stomach her right lying beside her. She was truly the most beautiful carving I have ever seen. It must have taken years for them to carve her out and it's has so many fine details that it felt that at any moment she would spring to life. She looked so peaceful. I did wonder why she was put to rest by the man, especially since it seems that he was probably a criminal. There was writing on both the coffins but I would have to study them more to understand what it says. Perhaps, it would tell me why.

As I continue to look over the coffin I notice a strange hole in it. It has four different sized slashes cut into the stone right by her left hand, I had notice something similar on the male statue. I call to the professor. After seeing the cuts in the stone, he called for Suzy to go get the key that we found a few months before. She must have been running fast because it seemed that no sooner did the professor ask for the key that it was then handed to him. He took the key and then placed in into the cuts. It fit perfectly. I then as it turned there was this strong hissing sound coming from the coffin. I could see from the look that the professor had, he was not pleased that I opened the coffin without first getting an x-ray of what lied inside, but he knows it was to late and said nothing. The lid was heavy, so the professor helped me in pushing it careful not to knock it over completely.  
I couldn’t believe what I saw. A human and she was alive! The light was clearly bothering her eyes. Of course any time spent in complete darkness would make it hard to handle the light that was shining into the cave now. She was just as beautiful as the carving. Her hair dark brown and very long. She opened her eyes. They are so green almost glowing, they almost feel as if they are piercing right through me. And her skin milky white, it made her very striking. She just stares at us as if she is waiting for us to speak. The professor finally breaks the silence not by talking to her, but by yelling at Suzy to get a blanket as well as some food and water from camp. He then looks at me as if it’s my turn to speak. I comply in almost a whisper:  
“Hello. My name is Nicolas Harris and this is Professor Spiros Gerasimos. What is your name?”

She just continues to stare at me. I started to feel uncomfortable when the professor finally decided to ease my pain. He starts to point to things and say what they are. He points to himself and says his name then points to me and says my name. Then she spoke. Her voice sounded so strange. It was as though she had many voices speaking all at once, all of which were in perfect harmony. I didn’t understand a word she was saying but it was beautiful and creepy all at the same time. It took me aback for a moment.

I think she could tell from the look on our faces that we were taken aback. First she made her voice singular, no more harmony. Of course she said the exact same thing but without the harmony it made it a little easier to hear what she was saying but I still understood nothing. I just continued to stare at her in amazement while the professor continued his point and speak routine. That’s when Suzy came back with a blanket and some food and water. I wrapped the blanket around her. She smiled; it was one of those ones that warm up your soul type smiles. I then gave her the food and water. I swear I blinked and it was gone. Is it even possible for someone to eat that fast. Well whatever, she did.

After she was done inhaling the food and water, she got out of the coffin and stood up. She wasn’t all that tall but she was probably about 5’3” but don’t get me to lying. Her dress flowed over her skin. It would softly float up every time a small breeze blew in. She was quite the site to see. Even the professor seemed to loose his words there for a minute, but he was soon back to his point and speak lesson. She just continued to stare at me then finally she began to look around. She went to the statue of the male. She said something

“Damen.” she said it with a sadness in her voice. I looked at the professor.

“I think that is the name of the man inside the coffin.” He nodded in agreement.

“Yes, I would think so too. I don’t think she is going to learn to say anything today why don’t we see if we can get her into camp?” It was then that she looked at us and started to speak.  
“My name is Kara ,my father was Eth of the Divakah. My mother Shiri of the Nen. I have fought against my brother Damen to bring peace to the Others. How long have you had me in my prison?”

My mouth dropped and I didn’t have to look at the professors to know his had dropped too. What in the world is she talking about. Who the heck are the “Others” At least we know her name. And is that what these coffins are, prisons? I was starting to think this was some sort of elaborate joke someone was pulling on me and the professor. As all theses thoughts were going through my mind I heard the professor speak.

“Hello Kara. I am Professor Spyros Gerasimos. And this is my associate Mr. Nicolai Harris we did not know you where here, we only just know found you.”

“ Found me?”

“Yes, it seems that you have been sealed in here for millennia.”

He can’t really think she’s the real deal. Maybe he’s just feeding into the delusion . Yeah, delusion .

I look at her and she seems really upset by what the professor was saying. She then falls to her knees and begins to cry.

“Are you certain that I have been trapped here in this prison for so long”

“ I do believe so.” he then comes up and whispers to me.  
“I would like you to do some test on the stone and see if you can date it.”

“ You don’t really think she’s the real deal do you?”

“I don’t know but there’s one thing for sure, that coffin was sealed, you heard the air go in, so even if this is a hoax it’s a miracle she’s alive. Now, please, go date the coffin.”  
I nod and go take a small chip off the coffin as well as some other samples to do what the professor asks. As I’m walking back I start thinking about what the professor said about her being sealed in. You can’t fake the fact it was sealed except by sealing it. So she would have to have had help. Also you wouldn’t have air being sucked in if she had air coming in from some hole. And I didn’t see any small air tanks that could have kept her alive. The more and more I thought about how did she survive. It's not she could not not breath, right? The more I thought about the more of a headache I got. I tried to think about any other thing but that girl.

Fortunately it wasn’t long until I got the tests back. Thanks to the generous donation to our site last year we had our own portable carbon dating machine. The results were amazing, they date back to the same time as the key that had opened the coffin I start to run back to the professor to show him the results.

When I arrive back at the cave there seems to be a lot of yelling. I look inside the cave and Kasu is standing in front of the male coffin statue thing and looks like she’s going to knock out the first person to come near which at this point is the professor and “mister strong man“.

“Suzy what’s going on why does she look like she’s going to fight the professor and Eddie?”

“ I don’t know, I went over to the male statue thingy over there like the professor asked me and she came at me like a wild banshee. “Screaming don’t open him, we will all die.” Georgie over there had to pull her away before she could hurt me. Strange that such a strong guy would have such a hard time pulling her away. She like, what, weighs 9o lbs soaking wet? Anyway he’s over there licking his wounds, so Eddie stepped in…”

I walk away as she still talking and head over to the professor who is trying to reassure her that we will leave the him alone, but all she can say is “I don’t wish to hurt you, please, leave.” She still must have been a little weak from being in there for so long and fighting with George, because the professor was able to convince her to head into camp and get some food and rest. I guess I have to tell the professor on the way to camp about the results from the coffin.

He tells me that before all the chaos that he had a good look at the coffin and there has been no tampering of any kind except for what we have done opening it.

“So she must have been put in that coffin at the time the coffin was made”

“It seems to look that way Nickoli. We will pick this up tomorrow, maybe with some rest will give us the answers we are looking for. ”

With that we turn in. hoping that tomorrow we will get more answers than questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading let me know what you think. Next chapter coming up soon


	3. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Change in pov. Back to Kara

The day seemed to go on forever. Constant questions. Where are you from? How did you get inside the coffin? Who made the coffin? My head began to spin. As I turned around I saw one of the Others they called ”Suzy” heading towards my brother with the key in her hand. I panicked and ran towards screaming for her to get away from my brother. He cannot be released. I thought of using my gifts but I was afraid they would put me back in my prison or worse. If what the older Other said was true then they did not know of the tribes or the gifts they possessed. Which made it even more important that they not release my brother. They did not know what horrors my brother could bring down on these Others.

I tried to keep anyone from coming closer Damen. They kept telling me to calm down and to come closer so they could talk some more but I knew it must be a trick. One of the strong looking Others had already grabbed me once and even though I was able to get away easily I did not want to risk it now that they knew how strong I was. It seemed like hours had gone by and day had lost its fight against the night when they finally convinced me to go to their camp to get some rest and food. I was afraid this was another trick but I was becoming very tired and would soon be unable to fight anyone off if I did not get some rest soon. So I conceded and left with the older Other they call Gera and the younger one I heard while in my prison.  
The one called Gera was obliviously the leader of the Others here. The younger one was his second in charge. They had fallen back and we're now talking but I couldn’t make out what they were saying, I was still to weak from my imprisonment. I continued to head toward the lights that I believe is what they said was there camp. I passed by some square holes in the ground guarded by poles and string. I wondered, why they would need to dig such holes. I continued on my way towards their camp.

When I reached their camp one of the Others handed me some food. It smelled wonderful and tasted just as good. By the time I finished the younger one who I now relies is called Nickolas showed me where I could rest and gave me a change of clothes, a blanket and such. The day had taken a toll on me, so much had happened. My eyes were so heavy when I laid my head down, sleep was quickly upon me.

It was in the middle of the night that I felt the earth move. I knew at an instant what it was. I leaped out of where I was sleeping and ran in the darkness. It wasn’t long till I reached my destination. Some of the Others were close behind me. I saw him in the moonlight and there was no doubting that what I saw was indeed my brother, whom I fought for so long to trap here. As I looked around I saw the one who had released him. The one called Suzy had done this . I could see her blonde hair crouching behind some of the cave wall that had fallen. It was then that my dear brother made me out and began to shout:

“ Hello dear sister. Did you enjoy your imprisonment as much as I did?”

“Damien go back into your prison you do not want me to come after you, I will kill you this time.”

He just laughs at me and grabs Suzy from behind.  
“You won't kill me if I have an Other with me. It's what makes you weak, pitiful and a traitor to our own people. Even after what they did to you I can still sense your sense of duty to these worthless creatures.”

He was right I would not do anything that could hurt an Other even if that Other was the one who let him out. I would have to try to figure a way to stop him without harming her. I start to move the earth thinking if I could just stumble him a little he might lose his grip on her and she could run away.

It didn’t work instead he begins to hurl the earth at me and the Others around me. We begin to fight. I yell at Nicholas and Gera to run for safety. I get closer to Damien and I try to take Suzy from him but he has such a tight grip on her. I try to burn him, separate him from her with the wind. Everything I try is for nothing it only seems to frighten her more. I knew I would be unable to free her without hurting her. I try to tell her what I was about to do so that she could somehow prepare herself for the pain, but I heard this loud painful cry. I turn around and it’s the Other, Gera. He was hit with some stones that Damien threw at me and missed. I went to him but it was clearly a fatal wounds. The stone went through him as daggers and was bleeding far too much. There was plenty of water around for me to heal him but with Damen continually bombarding us with stones that if I gave my full attention to healing him we would all die. He breathed his final words into Nicholas ears and as soon as he breathed his last breath I took Nickolas by the hand and we ran to camp. Damien was close behind. I tried to get Nicholas to run for shelter but he had to grab some papers and shoved everything into a bag. I grew impatient and grabbed him and started to run. He began to pull away from me. I pulled harder. It was then that he told me to get in “the car“. I stopped.

“A car!? What is it and how could it ever protect us from Damien!?”

He told me: “ It's not so good protecting us from him as it is to outrun him.”

It was such a large metal box with some type of wheels and doors. I saw him get in and I followed suit. I still wasn’t completely sure that this “car” could help us escape my brother. He put something in this small hole and turned it and this “car” made this loud roaring sound and then very quickly started to move very fast away from my brother. Damien was clearly confused by such a machine and we quickly lost sight of each other. After sufficient time went by he stopped the car on the side of the road and turned to me and started to ask questions.

“What the hell just happened?, What did that thing say to you? What are you and that thing? ”

His questions came so fast. Another before I even had time to open my mouth.

First I told him that we should keep moving as we can't stay in the open or that he would be able to find us and that I would answer any questions that he had once we were moving and in a safe place.

He then made the car move and was apparently waiting for me to answer his questions.

So I told him: “ I believe that Suzy did not listen to Gera and opened my brothers prison with the key. As for what we said it was me trying to convince him to let her go and to go back into his prison or that I would kill him. And he was talking of my unsounded sense of duty to the Others and that I should follow him in killing or enslaving all the Others. As for what we are, we are the ancient race of peoples that make up what your people called the Elementals.”

He stopped me before I could go on clearly trying to figure out if I was either telling the truth or he was just letting it all sink in.

After a few minute we stop and go inside a small building which I soon found out was where he lived. It was then he asked me more questions. Which I promised to answer. Unfortunately it was many questions.

"So you’re an Elemental?"

"Yes."

"And you have magical abilities to control the elements?" I could tell he was saying this with sarcasm but I answered anyway.

"I have the ability yes."

"Your brother too?"

"Yes and No. He can only control earth."

"So not all of you can control all the elements?"

"Yes."

"And he killed Professor Gera and kidnapped Suzy?"

"Yes… I wanted to heal him but I couldn’t because of his constant attacks and I couldn’t free Suzy without either killing her or causing her to much pain."

He held up his hand. He apparently still had more questions and just wanted me to answer them without embellishment.

"Who are the Others?"

"You, Gera and anyone else that is not an Elemental."

"So the Others are Human?"

"I guess if that’s what you call yourselves now."

"That wasn’t a question for you."

"Oh sorry."

"That’s ok…Gera believed that you were in that coffin since its being sealed and the fact that there was no other marks other than ours and that I trust Gera, I’ll believe it too. But that still doesn’t answer how you didn’t suffocate in there."

"The Aolani made it so that we would live but that were could not escape, only they truly know how it works."

"Who are the Aolani? "

"They are they are the most advanced among us, traveling always in their floating cities."

"Well I guess I can’t ask them cause there are no floating cities."

"The last I heard before you can into that cave and freed me was that the Others.. I mean humans were going to wage war on us and destroy us all. I guess they succeeded."

I guess we should get some rest. The sun will be up soon and I have more questions. You can sleep here I’ll sleep on the couch."

With that he grabbed a pillow and some blankets and laid down.  
I too laid down with many thoughts on how I could kill my brother, resume Suzy and make amends for the loss of Gera life.

I soon awoke to the smell of cooking meat. As I awoke I remembered the events of last night and my heart became heavy. I feared to face the Other as I was sure that he was grieving the loss of his friends Gera and Suzy.  
As I entered the other room Nicholas saw me.

"Good morning. did you sleep ok?"

"Yes. I did but I’m confused are you still mad at me."

"No. I was never mad just confused and frankly a little freaked out.You saved my life and you tried to save Gera’s and Suzy. Besides Gera would not be happy with me if I didn’t treat you well." He said the last bit with a smile, which I humbly returned.

"You were very close to him weren’t you?"

"Yeah, he’s was like a father to me. He smiled but then became very serious."

" Kara, are you really planning on killing your brother?"

"Yes. I should have kill Damen when I caught him last but didn’t for he was still my brother. Even if family meant nothing to him it still meant something to me."

"There’s one thing I can seem to wrap my head around. I understand based on last night's events why your brother was imprisoned. Ok that’s a given. What I don’t understand is why you were imprisoned with him?"

"Fear." He gave me a confused look.

"The Others feared that his followers would free him and that he would once again wreak havoc on us all. So they forced me into the stone coffin that was hidden in the cave so that if he did escape that I could then be freed and would be able to capture him again."

"Ok if they were so scared of him why didn’t they just kill him?"

'It’s against the law of my people to kill unless in self defense. And once he was caught it would just be murder."

"But you are going to kill him?"

"Yes... but I have no people anymore they have all been killed or lost with time. And If I don’t kill him, there is no Other that can capture him. I barely was able to capture him the last time. It took years of war and loss of life. I will not let that happen again. Do you not want to avenge the loss of your Gera?"

"Of course but we “Others” have laws to like “thou shalt not kill” just like your people."

I wasn’t going to argue with him he was a Other he never could understand the truly horrible danger that my brother is. We ate our breakfast and continued to talk about me and the all the different tribes of my people as well as how much the Others had advanced since my imprisonment. I found out that Nicholas was from a country call America and he is what is called a "city boy". I also learned that he studies ancient cultures and that those square holes was to find things from these ancient cultures. He also said that with Gera gone that they would lose their funding and wouldn’t be able to continue to their search.

As he was talking to me I started to notice that he was quite handsome for an Other. He had auburn hair and blue eyes. His skin was sun kissed from being in the sun on his “diggs” as he called them. His body was well formed and thin. He did appeared to be quite strong despite this. He was also tall I would guess he was about 6'2". His smile was very warm and seemed to never leave his face. Sometimes it felt as if he was staring at me. When he did that I would quickly look down at my plate and move my food around.

"Is the food ok?"

"Huh. Oh, yes its very good.”

"I think I know of a place that can give us any leads on where your brother might be. He knows everything that goes on here… and how to get any thing in and out as well."

I quickly stood up and started for the door. He quickly realized that that was my answer and that we were going to see his friend.  
We rode around to a another building. Once inside I could smell many delicious food. Not many where there eating but they did not notice us. Then this fat, squady, seedy eyed little man can up to Nicholas and started to talk to him in a language that I did not understand at first. As they were talking I started to understand. They seemed to be talking about his food and some other going ons. I finally started to grow impatient and start to talk to the man about my brother. He seemed shocked that I was talking to him. Although not nearly as shocked as Nicholas.

He looked at me and said: “ You speak Greek”

"Not at first but as you continued to talk I learned it.”

"You can learn a language just by hearing it?"

"Yes… but I have to hear it more than just a passing word. It’s not really that difficult, every elemental is able to do so.”

I never understood why the Other had such a need to speak differently from one another. We Elementals all share the same language it makes it much easier to converse with each other and sell each other goods. Although We have found that we can't use our true voice in the presence of an Other due to the fact that it either scares the Others or they can not understand what it is we are saying.  
The Other didn’t quite understand what I was talking about but started to ask me in a broken English what it was that I wanted. I told him that I was looking for my brother and gave him a description of him and Suzy as well as what had happened the other night.

"Oh, thata was a you. I doa think that I mighta hearda something about him. But I’m not quite sure."

Nicholas then gave him some of his green paper that he told me was how you pay for anything.

The fat man then looked at them and smiled.  
"Yes, yes I remember now. Your frienda Suzee came in very eairly this morning wanting somea papers for her new friend. "

Nicholas then asked him: "Suzy came in was she ok?"

"Oh, yes she look very well."

"Why did she want paper for him?"

"Well to get him backa to America, She said thata he losta his passport and everything ina fire at the dig site."

"And you believed her!?"

"No, but with a face as pretty as hers I give her good price. But money is money no, I have to make a living yes".

Nicholas was apparently upset at the revelation that Suzy was helping Suzy but I knew too well the power that my brother had over some of his followers and that it wouldn’t be to hard to believe that Suzy was now one as well.

"Do you know when they left?"

"Uh, about and hour after sunrise."

"And do you know how they are going to get to America?

Shea said something abouta having to makea the 7:00 plane."

Nicholas was even more upset. He said that the time was now 8:00 and that their was no way for us to catch up to them know. He also told the man that I would need the same papers as my brother. But I wasn’t quite sure why this was such a big deal so I asked them:

"What is a plane and how do we get there?"

All the fat man did was laugh repeating plane as he walked away toward his desk. I didn’t understand why he was laughing. But Nicholas interrupted his laughing and asked him if he could do the same for me as he did for Suzy and my brother. Within an hour he had finished my paper and passport so that I could get on a plane. I still didn’t understand what a plane is and when I asked Nicholas what it was the fat man started his laughing again. Nicholas turned me toward the door to head to his car. As we did so he explained a plane to me. The fat man laughing the whole time. I really didn’t like the fat man and felt that he might be lying to me. But Nicholas trusted him and I trusted Nicholas.

The events to get on the plane was uneventful. The sensation of it flying into the air was quite strange. I could not feel the air around me moving but no one else seemed to notice. Nicholas told that once we landed that he had some friends of his that would pick us up and drive us to his home and that one of them even was cooking us supper. I of course wanted to get to looking for my brother as soon as possible but I was tired and hungry and so was he. But he noticed that I was eager to start my search so he said that we would start first thing in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading let me know what you think. Another chapter coming up soon.


	4. Friends

We meet his friend just outside the Airport. Nicholas introduced me to two of his friend. The one called Danny was as tall as Nicholas maybe a little shorter, with light brown hair and grey eyes. The other was called Simon. He had dark skin, black hair and soft brown eyes and wore something on his face that framed his eyes. It looked quite strange. Simon was the first to speak. "How do you like this weather huh?"

"Oh god, it's freezing."Nicholas clattered

"Yeah we had this massive snow storm come in yesterday and they say it's going to be really bad all day tomorrow. A total white out."

I looked at Nicholas because I knew that we wouldn’t get in any search going for my brother if the storm was as bad as Simon thought it would be. But we both knew that there was nothing that either of us could do as we headed to his apartment. On the way I got to know Simon and Danny better. Danny was always telling jokes and seemed to be the to lighten the mood. Simon was much more serious but he was also the one driving us. The three of them were tell the going ons that had happened since their separation. I didn’t really understand much of what they were talking about. I have so much to learn about the time that has past.

We finally reach the apartment that he said was his home was very large and tall. It reach high into the sky. I found out later that he only lived in a small area of that building and that many other lived there as well. Again it all seemed very strange. It smelled wonderful in there. The aroma was thick and mouthwatering. Once we had entered two more of his friends introduced themselves. One was called Michelle was very pretty she had curly black hair that came to her shoulders and green eyes. She went up and gave us all a kiss on our cheeks as well as a warm hug.

"So you made it through all that traffic alive."

Danny laughed: "Yeah it was quite the battle ground but we made with only a scratch or two."

She gave him a half laugh and went back to the kitchen. The other girl was named Gina was another pretty girl with deep tan skin, short brown hair that faded into blonde and hazel eyes. She had just come from the kitchen with some hot tea and coffee. I took the hot tea. It was nice to have something hot after being in that cold. Gina was beginning to make me quite nervous due to her staring at me. Nicholas seeing my discomfort asked her why she was staring.

"Did she wear that outside?"

"Yes."

She turned to me and asked. "Did you bring any other clothing?"

"No. I have nothing else to wear."

"That won't do, I have some clothes that should fit you. I’ll bring some over tomorrow, hopefully before the storm hits any harder They’ll be a lot warmer than what you’ve got right now."

I gave a heartily thanks. It was very cold and I knew that I would need something heavier. It was so nice of her to help me. It was soon after that that Michelle came in and told us that our supper was ready. It was very delicious. As we were eating we got to know each other more. I found out that Michelle was dating Danny. Simon is a doctor and works at something called a free clinic. Michelle work at a cafe which apparently sells food. Gina works for something called a web and she helps make websites on it. All of them grew up together. Most of the things they talked about I had no idea what it was but it was nice to be around people, laughing and enjoying each others company. I had never spent any time with Others before aside from the war. And even then it was only about strategy and such. I never really thought of others really living like us. It was a new revelation. They were very much interesting in me and where I was from. I tried to be very vague as I knew that they would not believe me. Nicholas was the first to tell my secret to them. At first they laughed but when they realized that he was telling the truth there was a marked silence. Danny was the first to break the silence.

"Nick are you being real or what?"

"Yes I truly believe that what Kara said is true, the data backs it up. There is no way that she could or anyone else could have faked it. I even did the test myself there is no other way."

Then Michelle blurted out about Gera and his death.  
"What are you going to do about that. You just can't leave him there alone. What about his family."

"I already took care of that when I was getting Kara her papers. The authorities have ruled it an accident and his family knows. They are going to call me later to let me know when the funeral is."

"And Suzy, what about her?"

"Well I got to call a buddy of mine that I think can help us find them and then me and Kasu are going to do some searching."

"What if that storm comes in you won't be able to do anything."

"Neither will Damen."

I then stepped in tired of their questioning.  
"I will do everything to capture my brother and bring Suzy into safety. Until then she is relatively safe. He needs her, she is the only person who knows this world and can help him through it. So long as she helps him she will be safe."

Gina had been quiet this whole time and was gathering our dishes to putting them into the sink. I got up and went to her to assure her of my words.

"I believe that you will do what you said but I don’t know how you can find her. This is a big city and people get lost and die everyday. And your no cop."

" I do know that I’ve found him before and I will find him again. Rest assured I will find your friend again."

"She’s not really my friend. I only met her once but she was really nice. I liked her a lot."

Before we could continue Nicholas stood up and told everyone: "Sorry guys but we really should go to bed. It s been a long day and with the looks of it a busy day tomorrow."

"No problem me and Michelle will be here tomorrow to help out."

"Yeah and I’ll come over with those clothes for Kara."  
I have the night shift tomorrow so I should be able to come over and lend a hand maybe the getaway driver if need be."

"Thanks Simon. Thank you all. We’ll see you tomorrow then. Bright and early."

So with our plans for tomorrow set we went to bed. After such a long day and such great food sleep was quickly upon us.

The next day to a loud knock on the door. I got up as quietly as I could as Nicholas was still sleeping. I had to walk right past him to get to the door. When I opened the door it was Gina she had brought the clothes she promised to me. I whispered to her that Nicholas was still asleep and motioned for her to follow me to the bedroom.  
"Once inside we were able to talk".

"Hey Kara, here are those clothes I promised."

"Thank you"

"Do you mind if you try some on, I just want to make sure they fit."

"No I don’t mind”

She handed me some trousers and a shirt. She even brought me some socks and shoes. Much warmer than what I had on. It fit very well. And although it was comfortable in the apartment it was nice to be warm and knowing that I now could go outside to look for damen without the threat of freezing. She then pulled out a coat with gloves and hat. She said with a laugh that there was no way that I would freeze now. It was then that Nicholas came in. Combing his fingers through his disheveled hair and clearly groggy.

"Hey, You’re here early."

"Yeah I want to make sure that Kara had some proper clothing before the storm hit. I saw the weather this morning it looks like it's going to be quite the doozy."

"It does huh, well at least I can make my phone call. Hey you know when the others are going to be here."

"Yeah I talked to Michelle right before I got here. She said that her and Danny would be here around 8 to make breakfast.

"Ok its about 7:30 now. I’m going to go ahead and make that call before they get here. Don’t make too much of a mess in here I know how you are when it comes to clothes."

He said that last bit with a laugh. Gina had to explain to me that she was known for being kinda of a fashionista. I had no idea what she meant but I just smiled and nodded. As I was trying on the last bit of clothing that she had brought me she started to really examine me. Fully looking me over. It was quite unnerving. I thought I did something wrong at first.

"Hmm, I think we need to do something with your hair"

"Why, what is wrong with it?"

"Nothing it's beautiful and so long I just think we need to style it."

"Why would you need to style it."

"I think it would look even better, here sit down I’m going to grab a few things. Be right back."

"She soon came back with a stick. I found out it is called a wand which curled my hair. She also “dolled me up”. Nicholas entered the room just as she was finishing. He was quite startled with the results.

"I thought you were just giving her clothing not turning her into a Barbie."

"What... she is a woman isn’t she. Girls need this kinda thing. Besides she doesn’t look like a Barbie... I gave a natural look."

"Doesn’t natural look mean no makeup?"

She threw her hands up "Oh my god you guys will never understand!"

"What! I thought she looked just fine."

"I’m not talking to you about any of this. You wouldn’t understand."

I wasn’t quite sure why they were arguing or who Barbie is. Nicholas was about to walk out the door when I asked him if he received a phone call yet?

"Yeah he’s looking into it he said he’ll give me a call back when he gets something. Until then I thought we could maybe do some searching on the internet."

"What's the internet?"

"I think it will be better if I just showed you."

I was following him out when we heard a knock on the door. It was Michelle and Danny followed closely by Simon. Michelle and Danny quickly started on breakfast. They were making quite the feast with eggs, biscuits, Pancakes, bacon, and sausages. Nicholas and Simon were talking about our next move and I tried to help with setting the table for our feast. Just as we were about to sit to eat the storm hit. It was snowing so badly that you couldn’t see outside his windows.

"We’ll I guess there will be no search today huh?"

"Yep but we still have the internet and I’m still waiting on my guy to call me back"

"You know when he is going to call you back"

"Nope he said as soon as he had some info he’d call."

I tried not to look at the window as I knew that the day would still be a waste for me. I longed to search for my brother. But even I cannot stop a storm. Everyone was eating when Danny asked me a question.

"So Nicky over here says that you have special powers and stuff?"

"I have gifts yes why do you ask?"

"Oh I don’t know… Can you show us?"

Michelle hit him in the back of the head

"What you do that for?"Replied Danny to the blow that Michelle had given him.

"You can’t just ask her that. You moron."

I chuckled. "No, No, it’s okay. I would be happy to show you all. "

I stood up and went to the living room I could tell that Nicholas was nervous. The only time that he had seen me use my gifts was when I was fighting Damen and I’m sure he thought that I would cause damage.  
I started with something very simple. I hovered in the air, the air wishing around me making my hair float around me. There was a gasp from everyone and Danny begged for more. I returned to the floor and then created fire in a palm of my hands as well as took some water from our glasses swirling them around me and the others. They were quite amazed and Nicholas was very relieved that I did no damage. Of course this was mere child’s play for me. It settled any disbelief that any may have held. Danny of course was the one to have more questions for me.

"How did you do that?"

"It is something that all my kind can do to some degree." He cocked his head to the side and furrowed his brows in confusion. So I clarified. "They can only do one and I can do four." I replied as I returned to my seat.

"There’s more of you? Where are they?"

"We belief that they were all killed off." Nicholas interjected.

"By who? "Said Gina.  
‘’By the Others… I mean humans“. I’m always forgetting that they call themselves human now. I silently cursed myself.

"So you’re the last, huh." Was Danny’s only reply.

"It would seem so.’’ The very thought puts me into a depression. I wish I could have helped us in the fight, instead of being locked in my cage with only my thoughts to keep me company. They aren’t very good company at that. Oh how I miss my dear sister. I wonder if they had the family they so wished to have. Oh and Aireon. What of him. Was he able to find a love. I flinched remembering his cry of agony in what believe was his death. I will never know the fate of my dear sister and by most trusted friend. Tears were welling up in my eyes when Nicholas received a message from his friend who might be able to help me find my brother.

"Looks like there’s no sign of him yet. He’s still looking but in the meantime he says that there’s someone who would like to talk with you. He says that he’ll come over when the storm is over. Which by the looks of it won't be for a while."

I was quite agitated that we still had nowhere to look but I was even more intrigued that someone wanted to meet me.

"Did he say who wanted to meet me?"

"No ,just that it was some guy who might be able to help. And that he was happy to hear about you."

"Who would be happy to hear about me?"

"Maybe it’s a trap from your brother." Blurted out Danny, followed by a hard smack in the back of his head from Michelle. I like her.  
As the day went on we talked about many things. Family, friends, stories about our youth. I was most intrigued about these new friends that I had made. I had never before spent so much time with a human before. Even during the war we made our camps separate. I’m not quite sure why we did so. I know wish that we never did. Not only are they good company it might have averted our destruction.  
As we continued our conversation they asked me what I would if I don’t find him right after this storm goes away?  
"I guess to keep trying."

"Ok, but what about for a job?" Asked Gina

"I don’t understand."

"You know for money... you use it to buy stuff."

"Oh I don’t know... I didn’t think of that."

"There’s an opening over at Cuppa Joe’s, I work there. If you want we can ask the manager to give you a interview?" Michelle stated.

"That sounds great what do you do there."

"Michelle cooks, obviously seeing as how she’s never out of the kitchen if she can help it." Danny blurted out.

"Oh, does Danny work there too? "

"No, I don’t I have higher standards than to work there"

"Ha, yeah right." Replied Simon. "You have no standards. And you work as a bike messenger not exactly raising the bar on your standards are we now."

"Well, not everyone can be a doctor like you and Nick over there."

"You’re a doctor Nicholas." Was my confused expression. "You can heal Others?"

"Yes I am but not the healing kind. I’m an archeologist."

"I know that, but... then why does he call you a doctor?"

"I’m am one, we get the same kind of title that a medical doctor gets but just not in the same field."

"That sounds stupid. They should make up another name."

"I second that motion." Was loudly affirmed by Danny.

The night continued to wear down and we all became tired. Danny was the first to meet his dreams. Because of the storm outside Nicolas insisted on everyone staying the night.

"I guess so I already told the hospital I was snowed in." was Simon's reply.

The day wore on with no let up from the storm. As the day started to close, me and Michelle helped getting everyone blankets and pillows. Michelle and Gina followed me into the bedroom and went to bed, while the boys were in the living room scattered around. My thoughts flowed in my mind. About my brother and the wellbeing of Suzy his poor captive. About the new possibility at the cafe. But mostly about the stranger that wanted to meet me. Did he know of my kind. Did he know anything about my brother but only wished to tell me to my face. Or was he an elemental? The last thought brought a newfound hope into my heart. And with that I at last fell into my dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I'm hoping to get another chapter done soon. Let me know what you think , if you have any ideas or wants. I may use them. :)


	5. Waiting

At dawn's first light I awoke. The soft morning light filtering through the bedroom window, hitting me and gently rousing me from my slumber. Gina and Michelle on each side of me. The storm howled for most of the night. Waking me at times during the night and causing each of us to toss and turn all night.

With the girls trapping me I found it hard to move or to get up, but I finally managed to remove myself. I looked out the window and looked upon a white world. Although not at the top of this building we were still high enough that everyone look no more than tiny insects. I stood there for a while watching as the world woke up and move what the storm brought them, so they could continue on with their lives. Moving to and fro. Getting lost in my thought I hadn't heard Michelle get up and move behind me.

"Good morning." she whispered. I jumped and turned around. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." still talking in a low voice.

"No, it's alright... I just didn't hear you get up."

"I'm gonna start breakfast and wake up the boys" she motioned for me to follow

"Should we wake Gina?"

No, she's not a morning person. She'll more than likely bite your head off if you even think of waking her. She giggled

We leave the bedroom and find Simon and Nick already up. They were talking in whispers clearly trying not to wake anyone. Danny was fast asleep with what I'm told are earphones on his head. As we enter Nick looks up and gives us a grin.

"Glad to see you two up. Sleep Okay?"

"Ugh.. I thought that storm would never end? Are you guys Hungary?" As she threw a pillow at Danny waking him.

"Ugh... what...where am I... Oh yeah never mind. Hey... babe, food?" Danny sputtered while wiping some drool of his mouth and ruffling his hair.

"Yes Chelle, if you don't mind." Nick replied.

Michelle walked to the kitchen and started to prepare breakfast. Nick motioned for me to come over. I sat down by him and Simon.

"Hey I just got off the phone with that guy who wants to meet you."

"Yes... what did he say?"

"Well he wanted to know if he could come but later today now that the storm is gone. I told him I would have to ask you first and I'd call him back." He told me all of this, clearly nervous. I'm not sure if it's because of the man wanting meet me or for some other reason. Either way there was only way I could reply, I couldn't pass up this opportunity, if he know something good or bad I needed to know.

"Yes please as soon as he can. I need to know what he knows. "

"Okay I'll set it up." He stated and then got up to make the call.

By the time Nick was done breakfast was done and we all ate. At some point Gina shuffled in and sat down. Michelle made her a plate and some coffee. She drank the coffee first and in silence. Only when she finished did she acknowledged we were there. After we were all done everyone made phone call to their bosses confirming that they were not coming in due to the roads still not being cleared. We all sat down and watched something called Netflix all except Gina who apparently could still work from her laptop all the while downing more coffee and listening to music. Silently bobbing her head with the tune. Danny took it upon himself to teach me about the world. After a few arguments of what was relevant, Danny insisting on pop culture, Simon on science and Nick of course on history they decided to make me a list. It was rather long and eventually they moved to the computer and ignored me.

I wondered off to the window and looked out. The bright white of the snow was starting to to have the dark contrast of the roads that the Others were clearing away. There were still no cars on the road except those clearing the way. I was starting to wonder if the man would be able to come today. It was nearly noon and with a quick lunch we all returned to our previous activities but I was soon sucked back into my lessons. It's not that I didn't appreciate their efforts. I would need to know some of this if I was going to actually live a somewhat normal life here. But I was itching to know what he knew. I didn't know if there was more of this waiting I could handle.

As the night was starting to fall, they apparently thought my lessons were done for today. Danny was quite proud of himself. His chest puffed out which everyone soon rectified. It's strange these last few days everything I ever thought I knew about the world and these humans has all changed. I use to think them so different and after what they did to me I spent so much time resenting them. Although I could not bring myself to hate them because of their fear I didn't want to have anything to do with them. And now being forced to rely on their kindness and hospitality I see them in this new light. They have to much opportunity to be what this world needs. My kinds not here to keep the balance anymore. As I look around me we are laughing sharing our stories there is a knock at the door. We all look at each other as Nick gets up and opens the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading let me know what you think. I know this one a little short but I hope to have another chapter up soon.


	6. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah finally got a new chapter done. This has a couple of pov changes. Enjoy :)

Kara:  
Nick was blocking my view, apparently unsure who it was. from the tone of voice it was clearly male. Something in his tone sounded familiar. Nick finally stepped aside to let the man in. Everyone was watching to see who it was. I gasped. 

"Hello Kara."

"Aerion?"

"It's so good to see you."

"What... How...I heard them kill you!"

“They almost succeeded, but my father came and got me took me to the healers.”

I ran at him screaming. "Why didn't you save me! why did you leave me there! You were my friend!"

As he was blocking my blows he replied. "It wasn't that easy. They surrounded us, we barely knew what was going on. We had to run. Then there was war."

Danny laughed: “You elementals scared of a few humans?”

‘We don't fight humans, at least we didn't.”

“Why not ? You have abilities.”

‘We could wipe you out... so we won't fight with our gifts.”

“Why didn't you come get me. I could have helped. “

“My father. After we regrouped father forbade me from getting you yet. You were heavily guarded at the time. “

“What about after the war.” Nick interjected. 

“The leaders of each tribe… ours and theirs made... an agreement to end the war. Not that any of you can keep one. She stayed locked up. “

“How did they get one of those prison thingies anyway?’ Gina asked

“My people made it… they knew what they wanted it for… what they intended. I'm so sorry Kara.” 

“How's Aerial? Is she still alive?”

Aerion smiled at the change of subject: “Yes her and her husband. Your an Aunt now. They had a little girl”

My heart felt like it was about to burst. My sister, alive and a mother no less. l had so many questions. How did they survive all these years? why would my own kind turn against me? Everyone seemed to have questions for him. He answered them all never showing he ever grew tired of their constant questioning. 

“Do they know Damen and I are free?” 

“No not yet”

“How did you?” Nick asked

“I've been monitoring it since your arrival two years ago. As well as any other time humans get close.”

“Never saw you”

“You wouldn't it's not like there's a town there anymore I didn't need to live there. “

“So you're like some Elemental super spy with like satellites and everything.” Danny blurted

Aerion laughed: “Actually... yes, minus the super spy part.” 

“Called it”

“So how are we going to find him then if you've been watching us.” Do you know where he is I asked hopeful that we could end this soon.

“All I know is he's somewhere in the city the storm made it hard to continue searching ... but I've got the computer searching for anything that could lead us to him. I should leave. “

“Wha... why? “

‘It's not safe ... yet. I need to make arrangements for you to come home. There are still those who would rather kill you or worse. I'll let your sister know you're alright. “

I ran to give a hug before he went out the door. He said he'd call soon with more information. And then he was gone. My best friend was alive and well but he had changed so much. His hair was cut shorter, I'm guessing to blend in more and his bright blue eyes had a darker quality to them. As if he’s been carrying a heavy burden for far too long. I guess he has with my being imprisoned for far too long and our people not allowing for my rescue. The spoil of war that's been long forgotten. 

With the weather and roads cleared and lives to be lived everyone started to slowly leave. Simon was first as he was called into work. Gina was next. Danny and Michelle were last to go. Michelle promising to call me when she could about the job. 

Nick:  
As I opened the door I saw a light blond haired man, about my height.

“Hello my name is Edward Shaw. I'm looking for a Nicholas Harris, he gave me this address.”

“Yeah, yeah I'm Nick uh come in.”

As he entered Kara gasped covering her mouth she then suddenly stood up and started to hit who I know know is Aerion not Edward Shaw. She started to ask him questions. Why didn't he come to get her if she was one of his kind why didn't her come back. 

His answer didn't make much sense to me. I understand a war was started but what about after. After all these eons time had forgotten all about them and yet he left her there. And now to find out that her own people made the coffin for her knowing full well what they intended to do to her. 

Kara asks him if the rest of the elementals know that Damen is out. He says no. But how did he know she was out I the first place. My contact said that he contacted him about an hour after I hung up. 

Who is this guy, he's been watching us. how does he even have access to a satellite. Danny might not be far off from him being a spy.  
As he get up to leave I follow him outside the door, closing it behind me.

“So what's the real reason you left your friend there for all that time?”

“I told you.”

“Bullsh... there's more to it and I want to know.” It took all I could not to yell at him but I didn't want Kara to come out here.

“You aren't our kind you wouldn't understand.’

“Try me, I'm not as stupid as you think I am.”

“Fine, when her brother went crazy, the humans wanted blood but we don't kill our kind… if it can be helped. So we struck a deal to imprison him. My people designed a way to keep him alive forever and render him helpless at the sametime. A fate worse than death for our kind. To be powerless... forever.”

“I know all this Kara told us.’

“What she didn't know was that the humans came to our leader and demanded another for kara as a backup plan for damen. Things were getting bad between us and to appease them so that we weren't fight two wars they gave in. Her and her brother were imprisoned.”  
What about her sister why not her too, huh

“She Aolani, like me, married to a Aolani, Damen is Mahkah, Kara is something else completely. They held no loyalty to her because she's not one of us.”

“But she's a elemental like you. Why didn't any of the other tribes rescue her?”

“You're not getting it she's not like the rest of us she's not of any one tribe so no one was going to rescue her and those that wanted to were being watched one wrong move and we would share the same fate then she'd have no one now.”

“But she has all the same abilities as all the other tribes they should have made a part of theirs instead of refusing her.”

“I agree but that's not how it works. Look I've already endangered her by being here. There is a small but growing group of people that think like us but our leaders could still stop us and imprison her before she can catch Damen. If that happens humans and elementals alike will die in the cross hairs. “

“Okay, okay, what about in the meantime she has no record of of anything she does not exist. How is she suppose to live now that's she's out and she can't go to your people for help?”

“Don't worry i've already got a few of my people working on that, I’ll call you when they're ready.”

“Alright.” With that I went back inside. I can't believe that her own kind could do that to her. Everyone was talking to kara about what she thought about what Aerion had said, I don't even think anyone noticed I was gone. Danny kept going on about him being a spy, which was always quickly resulted in an exasperated sigh from Michelle sometimes followed with a eyeroll.

Couple hours later simon got a call from the clinic asking him if he could come in. Then Gina had to go home had some stuff at home she needed to finish her project. Michelle and Danny left last. Michelle had some housework that needed done and much to Danny’s dismay was conscripted to help. 

So after hours of having a very full appartment we were left with just each other.

“So what were you and Aerion talking about when he was leaving?”

Shi...I didn't think she noticed that. “I just needed more information, he’s gonna call later so you can kinda have a life since you can't go home or anything.”

“You don't trust him do you?”

“Not really, it just dont make sense to me but, I can see he does care about you so i'm just being cautious.” 

“He's my best and oldest friend. He wouldn't betray me, ever!”

“Things have changed Kara people change, I know you trust him, i'm glad your friend is alive and here for you. I really am. But…”

“But what.”

“There is just something off, I don't know what it is but my gut says don't trust him.”

“Well I trust him. We have saved each others lives more that I could count. But I won't make you just please until he gives you more reason be kind to him.”

“Of course, Kara.”

Aerion:

I arrived at the apartment building as soon as the snow was cleared from my building. Of course it would have been easier to just fly over there but times have changed more than I would like. Apparently the man who found Kara was trying to find her brother. My only hope was that he wasn't one to exploit our gifts like so many before. God I hope she's okay, will she remember me. so much time has past. I wish I could be the one to have released her instead of the stupid humans. it would have been safer and Damen wouldn’t have been released if they had listened to me all these years. If they weren't afraid a a few of the remaining clans that remember our pact it would have never happened like this at all.

I knocked on the door and there he is, the tall blond one, could have been worse, this one always seemed to want to do things the right way, the moral way. what little information I could dig up was good, graduated top of all his classes a bit of an overachiever. the only dirt I could get him on was just a few parking tickets. 

He seemed a bit unsure who I was but he let me in. Oh god there she is, she just as beautiful as I remember all those years ago. I’m so glad she remembers me. Okay, she remembers a little too much. I know she doesn't understand. I almost bled out, my father had to rush me to the city, too our healers. Even then it was days before I could even get to the cave. I can't believe they caved it in, they can get out even if they tried. Why they were so worried we’d let Damen out after all the blood and sweat we shed together to capture him will always baffle me. I wish I could tell her everything but with these humans here I can't risk it. It’s too dangerous. For her and for anyone who doesn't know. If just one of them says the wrong thing to the wrong person it could mean all our lives.They seem like good people but so did the scores that left us to fight with Damen and the ones who imprisoned Kara.

I know the council agreed to make the prison for Kara. it was just to keep peace but to betray her ,one of our own kind. To go around her and stab her in the back. I know if they asked her should would have said yes. Once she realized what they were doing she didn’t even put up a fight. That's who she is. It was a failed attempt at peace anyway, it didn’t stop the war. We slaughtered them by the thousands and still we agree to her staying there forever! We faded into legend and myth and still we keep our word. Those who have handed down the truth are only a handful and no real risk to us. True the could inform those who would dissect and experiment on us but i still believe it's worth any risk to myself to keep her free. 

I wish I could talk to her forever but If i spend too much time here she could be found. This Nick obviously doesn't trust me and followed me outside. Well I don't trust him either but at least he does show concern for Kara so our interest are aligned… for now anyway. One thing I have learned is it never last for long, human alway do for humans. He’ll never understand that i spent every time out of our city watching over her. At home I was always campaigning to free her but with at least halve the council asleep for years at a time it's hard to get them all on your side. having to sneak out of the city to look for those who knew about her to wither silence them or get them on my side quietly always in secret. The danger of it all. He is right about one thing though, how is she to live a somewhat normal life amongst the humans if she can't get home. I guess I’ll have to come of with a backstory that will pass scrutiny. She’ll have to get a job, blend in, at least until I can get the council to let her come home. I’ll have to do that before I leave.  
I tell Nick I’ll call him when they are ready. It really shouldn't take me that long. Humans think they are so advanced but they are mere babes compared to us. Now I just have to get the courage to tell Aerial about her. Hopefully she can stay quite about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO whatcha think. Thought it would be interesting to see things from Aerions pov. tell me what like, dont like, what some changes what to see something in a upcomeing chapter let me know. Cant wait to hear whatcha say. 
> 
> Hopefully i can get a new chapter up pretty quick. Its a lot of buildup but i think itll be worth it.


	7. Settling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicks pov

After everybody left yesterday things quieted down quite a bit. I can tell Kara isn't happy that I don't trust her friend. There's just something I can quite pin down that makes me not trust the guy. At least he came through on Kara’s papers. He didn't skimp on them either. He sent of report cards, a resume, driver license, the works. She should have no problems getting a job. It would have been nice not to get a call at 2:00 in the morning, but at least she's set for now. At around seven Kara comes out of the bedroom. Her hair a tangle of soft waves. I swear she seems to float when she walks. Maybe she does, she certainly could if she wanted to.

“Good morning. You hungry?” Stupid question, why do I always ask her that of course she's hungry. 

“Yes.” She says as she picks up an apple.

“Here why don't I make you some eggs or something.”

“No the apple is fine. I don't think I could eat a lot anyway.”

“Why is something wrong... you feel okay?”

“I feel fine just have a lot on my mind.”

“I get it… oh uh your friend called this morning and he sent over some papers... so you can kinda blend in better.”

She perked up. “Oh, really, he say anything else?”

“Umm, no, just about the papers. You shouldn't have any problems doing uh anything.. really.”

And as if on cue I get a knock on my door. I open it and see Michelle with a plate of food. Does she not go anywhere without some type of food with here? I take the plate from her and motion for to come inside.

“Morning.” She sings. “Where's kar… oh there you are . I've got that job application for you.”

“Thank you.”

“I know it's not the best job… but it's a good start. It'll give you something to do while you're looking for you brother. Maybe get a little place of your own.” 

“Oh, don't worry about that. I'm very thankful for all the help you all have given me. You've made me feel very comfortable here and not as some outcast.”

“Well I wish I could stay but I've got to get to work. Now that the roads are clear, can't use it as an excuse. Come by later and drop off the application, Nick’ll drop you off, right?”

“Oh yeah, no problem.”

“Okay. Bye, she y’all later.”

A couple of hours go by and I get a call from the University I work for.

“Hello?”

A mans voice answers me back. “Uh, yes is this Dr. Nicholas Harris.” 

“Thats me, who's calling.”

“Uh, yes, well since the Dr. Gerasimos passing we are in need of a new professor of Greco-Roman history. He always spoke very highly of you and your skill and the board has decided that we should offer the job first. Now we understand that with the recent events that you may need a little time so we are willing to give till the end of this week to make your decision as next week will be the beginning of the new trimester.” 

“Really so soon?“

“Yes, we have complete faith in your abilities as you have been his assistant for the past four years not only on his diggs but in the classroom as well. Again we can give till the end of the week to decide.”

“No need I would be honored to take up Gera’s reins. I'll be there Monday. “

“Oh good, good. Uh, you'll just have to sign some paperwork to change you status here from assistant to professor. Nothing major. See you Monday Dr. Harris.”

Wow, didn't see that coming. After everything that's been going on. There's so much to do. I've gotta see if I can get the digg site set. I've kinda ignored it with all that's going on, I've gotta go to Geras get any lesson plans that he may have from his wife. I should get flowers for her too. The funeral is tomorrow. Oh and i've got a call that slime ball and see if he has any new information on Damen for Kara. Should also see if he has any info dug up on her friend while I'm at it. 

One things learned from gera is that sometime to get the government to work with you these diggs if you have to get to know the slime balls of the world. We never did anything illegal, just a lot of times to get what you need you have to know why they won't let you do things. Sometimes they want support for something or the other. One time he just want to get into this dinner with some famous celebrity and it was booked. I guess some would call it bribeing, I think of it as networking.in any case ive been able to biuld some conections that are really usefull right now. 

I know Simon doesn't quite understand why I'm so keen on helping Kara out like this. I think he's afraid it just for the revenge for Damen killing Gera. I understand why he thinks that.Gera was the closest thing to a father i've ever had. He took me under his wing even before I graduated high school. I remember sneaking into one of his classes. I would go to everyone I could. Sometimes playing hookie just to make go. Of course he caught on. When he realized what I was doing he made me promise not to miss anymore school, make good grades and that he'll make sure I get a scholarship. I worked my ass off to be good enough to get into NYU. I even graduated early. I could never repay him for all he did for me. I was just some skinny little orphan boy from the projects. So, yeah, I see why Simon thinks that but it more than that. I feel like something is drawing me to do this. Something not I'm not quite sure, it's a feeling, no a calling. I can feel it coursing through my blood. I felt when I entered that cave. It wasn't just excitement it was, I don't know if I can even describe it.

I pick up the phone to give the slimeball a call. I can see Kara struggling to answer some of the questions on the application. She chewing on her pen. If she keeps it up there won't be a pen left, it's all mangled. As I hit dial I hand her the papers that Aireon sent over. It'll make it easier on her and my pen. I turn around to head towards the bedroom when he finally picks up.

“This is Jack.”

“Hey, I’m calling for an up date.”

“Don't you ever just wanna check up on me why is alway work with you.”

“Jack, I've got things to do today can you just tell me if you got anything or not.” 

“Fine fine, no nothing yet, well nothing for sure anyway. Got some chatter over. By the docks but the gangs over there have been at each other lately so I need to confirm it first.”

“Ok… what's the news though?”

“Oh just some big dude wanting to take over the place nothing really out of the ordinary. There always someone trying to take over the area. Drug, guns, people… there always being run through the area. Thats why im gonna check out first.”

“Alright Update me when you know.”

“Alright. will do.”

“Oh yeah before I let you go. Uh did you get anything edward shaw?”

“Nah man he's squeaky clean. Born and raised in the states. Came from a super well to do fam, lived upstate, couple of houses all over the globe. Some stocks, spends a lot of time living overseas. Flies all over the place too. He even has his own private island man. Weird thing though for a guy with his money he didn't flaunt it and there aren't any pics of him out not with women, nothing.” 

“Yeah doesn't surprise me.”

“Why he so interest in yo girl.”

“She just a mutual friend, apparently they grew up together. He will you run this name too, Aerion. That's A.E.R.I.O.N.”

“Last name. DOB would be helpful too.”

“No last name no date of birth either. It's probably a dead end just wanted to know if anything comes up.”

“Yeah. sure thing. Hey when i'm getting paid?”

“When you give me something I can use.” I hang up and start to call Geras wife, need to see if I can come over. It good to hear her voice. She seems to be doing okay, but i'll know more when I get over there. I make a few more call. It seems like all i'm doing today is on the phone, but after about an hour I get everything set. The diggs taken care of everything is all set my next week should be smooth sailing. I walk out of the bedroom and see Kara still on the couch, her head resting on the back cushion eyes closed.

“So, how's it going?”

“I’ve fought battles and needed less information than they do. Why do they need to know all of this?”

“Haha.. it just a way to filter through all the other people. At least you're done… right?”

“Thank god. Now I just need to give to Michelle. Do think you could take me.”

“Yeah I've got some errands to run anyway.” 

The car ride was quiet. She just looked out the window taking everything in. She didn't say anything till we got to Cuppas. It a nice place despite its name it pretty upscale bistro. Lots of hipsters like this place. They serve only the freshest food. Everyday they have this totally off the wall item that sounds disgusting but somehow Michelle is able to work her magic on it and it'll be the best thing you ever had in your life. Of course they have a wide variety of coffee to pick from, teas too. And it's always packed. Michelle couldn't really talk so we just handed her the application and headed to Geras. 

We went to the door and his daughter answered. She gave me big hug and motioned for us to come in. Even though she was smiling i could still see the red blotches.

“Hey, Mom told me you needed some of dads stuff.”

 

“Yeah the university called me today. They want to give me his job.” 

“Oh that's great I know dad would have loved that. I grabbed what i could find, it's on the table.” 

“Wheres Martha?”

“She's in her room getting some sleep. It’s really taking a toll on her. but she's getting better… slowly. My brother, Luke he’ll be here tomorrow. So that should help…. having us all here. It’s just so overwhelming all the paperwork and going through his stuff. There's his lectures, fieldwork, just so, so much. oh what about the site in Greece what's goin’ on with that?”

“I just called over there today. Since its winter they’ve just shut it down for the season. So nothing lost yet. We were kinda pushing it anyway being there so late in the season. but that's How he was always getting as much in till we just couldn't anymore.”

“Well if you want since I guess you’ll be taking over I can give you what he’s got on it, his own research and what not. were still getting things sent over from it.”

“Yeah that would be great. and thanks for the lectures and assignments it’ll make things easier. I should get going I know you got a lot of things still to do. Give your mom my love kay.”

“yeah of course see you tomorrow.“

I decide since we don't have anything better to do that me and Kara should do some sightseeing around New York. Maybe even go to the a museum. She doesn't really know much about the world right now and I thought it might help her. She seem to always be eager to learn new things. I catch her trying to read some of my books at home. I guess it's not her speaking a language, reading takes more time and I can tell it frustrates her. She's still brilliant though, able to pick up on things so quickly. I wish I had that talent. 

After a full and fairly uneventful day we head back to my apartment. As we are headed up I get a call from Michelle that her boss would like to meet Kara for an interview. After explaining what that means to Kara she seems very pleased. Everything seems to be falling into place. I just wish we knew more about Damen and where he is but I have to wait on Jack to call me back to see if his lead pans out. We’ll see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. As always let me know what you think. I hope to have another chapter up next week. I promise the slow burn will be ending soon. Just wanted to get somethings wrapped up and then on to some action.


	8. Funeral

Yesterday I met with Michelle's employer Joe. He said I was overqualified but that Michelle told him I was new to New York so he was gonna go ahead and give me the job and will be starting monday to “learn the ropes”. After we left I looked over the papers that Aerion sent Nicholas. He made me a whole life. Apparently I went to school in a state called Montana, apparently a small town that no would ever notice or care to check from. Nicholas said he had to look it up, he didn’t think it existed. The “report cards” apparently made me smart, not sure if I can live up to that, Aerion was always smarter than me. He gives me too much credit. He gave me jobs that were apparently good but I really have no clue as to what they are. Nicholas tried to explain them to me but it went over my head. Of course Nicholas says I’m learning a lot, quickly but I still feel so far behind. Aerion made sure that there was a list of languages that I speak which is good considering we learn them so quickly. I just hope that he didn’t put too much into it, I don't want to raise any flags about who and what I am especially since it seems that no one knows about us anymore. 

It's now the morning of Geras funeral. Gina made sure I had the right clothes and is now helping me get ready. I’ve never been to an Other funeral before. We were banned from them during the war. Our own funerals are quite simple. There are some minor differences depending on the Tribe. Divakar, cremates the body unless there’s an active volcano nearby then the put the body there. Nen, Sets the body afloat letting the tides take them where they wish. Aolani, they cremate then let the ashes go into the wind. And Mahkah, well they just bury the body and let nature take its course. I’m not quite sure what to expect for this funeral and I’m too afraid to ask. Not sure if it's really my place. I feel so responsible for his death. It’s my fault that Damen got loose. I should have done more to stop him, I should have killed him then none of this would have happened, not my imprisonment, not Suzy, Gera none of it. How am I supposed to face his family? They don't even know what happened or what I am. How he was just a pawn so Damen could escape. Would they even be able to understand. 

The car ride to the cemetery is just a blur of colors and shapes, nothing really concrete. I stood with Nicholas and my new friends as they lowered his casket into the ground. His priest chanting words that were refusing to make any sense. His wife was across from me crying, silently. Their daughter and son holding her. Then once he was completely lowered we all spread dirt onto him. Saying our silent goodbyes and giving my vow once more to make sure that Damen will never do this again. As we were on our way to our car I notice a familiar face in the distance. A woman, half hidden behind a tree. I stopped. I knew that face, I saw it not that long ago, it was full of fear.

“Suzy?”

“Urm, What?”

“Suzy, I just saw Suzy, she was right over there by the big oak tree.” Nicholas looked around but she had already gone.

“I swear I just saw her.”

“Why was she here, how she get free…”

“Better question is if she has somehow gotten free why hasn't she called anybody to let you know she's okay?” Simon interjected.

“Maybe I was wrong… maybe it wasn't her, Damen wouldn't just let a captive go, unless…”

“Unless what?”

“She’s working for him, but I’m sure she isn't. Why would she, he threatened to kill her.”

“Suzy is a brilliant historian but beyond that she dumber than a box of rocks. Gera was about to kick her off the site but then we found you. So who knows he could have tricked her, right?”  
“  
It wouldn't be the first Oth.. Human to start working for him, even though he rather kill you all, but short of that he’s not above using you.”

“Why is you brother hatein’ on humans anyway?” Danny asked

“I don't really know, he became paranoid that humans were going to kill us all, that they are no better than savage animals. He lost his mind. We stayed separate from humans as much as we could. You were always afraid of us so we left you alone. Only helping when asked. Then he caused a war, he used whatever humans would follow him as slaves. I don't know what he thought of them. It never made sense to me, after all I was trying to keep him from inilating everyone.”

“Not to sure he's wrong about us being no better than animals. I mean you would be surprised at what I see come in at the clinic. Just yesterday this guy came in with a huge gash in his forehead that his wife gave him with a butchers knife. And that's not even the worst I’ve seen come in.”

“He probably called her fat and deserved the gash.” Gina said.

“You would do that wouldn't you G?”

“Hey, If a guy is gonna act all stupid and say things he shouldn't be saying, than yeah I would. I’m surprised Chelle hasn't killed you in your sleep with all the asinine things you say.”

“Oh I wouldn't say that sometimes he get a chocolate laxative shaved into his chocolate shake. Michelle laughed. But really, humans do kinda suck were always fighting with everyone. If they do something we don't like which let's face it is anything we don't consider normal we kill, fight or ostracize them. Yeah there are some really freaky people out there but you don't have to be mean to them. We have such high standards for beauty, intelligence, socially that we even go so far as shaming ourselves. Damen’s not to wrong on this, we put such standards on ourselves we end up being animals, ready to put another down… it may not always be bloody but were still hurting each other.”

“That doesn't justify what he's done though Gina.” Nicholas said

“No… it doesn't I just.. I guess i just understand where it came from.”

“Maybe that's why Suzy is with him maybe he told her something along with what Chelle said that she decided to help him.” Simon theorized

“It’s a thought, could be Stockholm Syndrome too… the only real way to know anything is to talk to her but we got to find her first, that shouldn’t be too hard. Like i said she’s not that bright, I bet she left a huge trail. If I’d known she was free I would have search for her first.”

Nick was right. He made just a few calls and found out where she was. Turns out she was at her loft here in the city. She wasn't there so we asked a few of the tenants if they had seen a man matching my brothers distribution in the building… no such luck. If he was coming here no one had seen him. We waited for hours before Suzy came back. She looked to be well, happy even. It made me wonder what my brother promised her. 

“Hiya Suzy!” Exclaimed Nicholas. “Whatcha been up too?”

As she was turning around I jumped behind her blocking off any escape. She was going to yell but Nick put his hand over her mouth to prevent her from causing a scene.

“I got her, get her keys. We'll take her inside and have little talk, okay Suzy?”

Once we got her inside she didn't even try to fight. She calmly walked to her apartment went inside and sat down. Nick was the first to speak.

“What the hell Suzy! Why didn't you call someone you were okay, we've been trying to find you for days.”

“Stop yelling at me. You don't even like me. Why would you even care?”

“Suzy you were kidnapped by the guy who killed Gera. You saw what he did. Me and Kara have been looking all over.”

“But he won't hurt me. He was trying to get away from her. It was an accident that he killed Gera.”

“That may be true, but he will still kill you the moment you are no longer useful. I chimed in. He's my brother, I know him better than anyone…”

“Oh don't you even, he told me all about you. You tried to kill him and humans and he just want to save us.”

So those are the lies he told her. Always so good at spinning them to ensnare his prey.

“Those are lies, he tried to kill all humans, killed our parents. When we wouldn't follow him he started a war with everyone.“

“No, no, those are lies. I don't believe them, I won't.”

“Look, Suzy just tell us where he is.”

“No, no, no…”

There was a loud bang and Damen entered the room grabbing hold of Suzy.

“Hello sister, love to stay and chat but I’ve got a world to save.”

He ran out the window and down into the alleyway. I followed close by but he was quickly gaining ground. He made a sharp turn out of the alley and onto the main footpath. Smart he knows I would want to fly up to get a better view of where he is going but I can't due to the people on the streets. Last thing I need is to call undo attention to myself. With all the people around I soon lost him and headed back to the apartment where Nick was waiting.

Well that lead to nowhere fast.

He went into the crowd I lost them soon after. 

No not that, Suzy, she's lost it. She actually believes him.

“Don't blame her, stronger people have given into Damen. He smart, logical and knows how to say and present things in a way to get them on his side. He's delusional, yes, but he's smart, you just haven't seen that side yet. I have the feeling he knows more about you than you think. He’s learning. He won't strike till he's confident that he’ll have the upper hand.

I walked over to Suzy’s laptop and gestured to it. “You think we might get any information off of this?”

“Worth a try.” He tapped a few keys with no luck. “I’ll see if Gina can get anything off of it she's the computer wiz anyway, shouldn't take her too long.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the taking so long to post. Been busy I'm in home health and sometimes its just not conductive to my imagination. This chapter is a little hard for me, I know where I want to go but getting to it seems to be resisting getting on the page. Thanks as always for reading. I'd love some feedback, good, bad let me know.


End file.
